Kaname Tōsen/Image Gallery
Tōsen Anime Images Profile Images Ep289TosenProfile.png|Kaname Tōsen, former captain of the 9th Division. Ep38TosenProfile.png|Kaname Tōsen as captain of the 9th Division. Ep122TosenProfile.png|Tōsen after defecting from Soul Society. Ep280TosenProfile.png|Tōsen. Ep289TosenProfile2.png|Tōsen. Ep289TosenProfile3.png|Tōsen. Soul Society arc Ep53TosenAtFuneral.png|Tōsen at the funeral of his friend when he was younger. Ep62SajinKanameGraveside.png|Tōsen talking to Komamura about joining the 5th Division. Ep24ShinigamiCaptains.png|Tōsen assembles with the other captains. Ep24CaptainsIntruderAlert.png|Tōsen and the other captains are alerted to the presence of intruders in the Seireitei. Ep44TosenShikaiSuzumushi.png|Tōsen releases his Shikai, Suzumushi. Ep51KomamuraTosenIbaHisagiConfront.png|Tōsen, Komamura, Shūhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba confront Kenpachi Zaraki and the Ryoka. Ep51ZarakiFacesGroup.png|Kenpachi challenges them all. Ep51SuzumushiNishikiBenihiko.png|Tōsen uses his second Shikai release, Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō. Ep53TōsenActivatesBankai.png|Tōsen activated Bankai. Ep53TōsenBankaiActivating.png|Bankai activating. Ep53SuzumushiTsuishikiEnmaKōrogi.png|Enma Kōrogi, Tōsen's Bankai Ep53TōsenSlashesZaraki.png|Tōsen attacking Kenpachi while using his Bankai. Ep53ZarakiDefeatsKaname.png|Kenpachi Zaraki countering Tōsen using Bankai. Ep53KomamuraTakesHit.png|Komamura protecting Tōsen from Kenpachi's finishing blow. Ep60TosenTrapsRenji.png|Tōsen captures Renji and Rukia Ep62HisagiTosenCaught.png|Hisagi captures Tōsen. Arrancar arc Ep121TosenDescorrer.png|Tōsen opening a Garganta. 122Grimmjow halts.png|Tōsen after cutting off Grimmjow's arm. Hueco Mundo arc 145Aizen, Gin, and Tosen arrive.png|Tōsen alongside Gin Ichimaru and Sōsuke Aizen after defecting to Hueco Mundo. Ep151ControlRoom.png|Tōsen inside his Control Room in Las Noches. Ep203Tenteikūra.png|Tōsen draws on his arm in preparation of using Tenteikūra. Ep203TenteikūraTōsen.png|Tōsen uses Tenteikūra so Aizen can speak to those who invaded Hueco Mundo. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Ep209NinthDivisionOfficers.png|Tōsen and the 9th Division over 110 years ago. Ep211FifthSeatTosen.png|Tōsen revealing himself as a traitor over 100 years ago. Ep211KanameCutsHiyori.png|Tōsen cuts down a Hollowfied Hiyori. Ep211ShinjiClashesWithKaname.png|Shinji attacks Tōsen. Fake Karakura Town arc 278Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are freed.png|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. Kaname Stops Hirako.png|Tōsen stops Shinji Hirako from attacking Sōsuke Aizen Ep279SajinBlocksKaname.png|Sajin Komamura stops Kaname from attacking Shinji Hirako Ep280HisagiEntersBattle.png|Tōsen being confronted by Komamura and Hisagi. Ep289TosenMeetsHisagi.png|Tōsen and Hisagi Ep289TosenHollowfies.png|Hollowfied Tōsen Tosen_shows_mouth.png Ep290KanameBattlesGiant.png|Komamura attacks Tōsen with his Bankai. Ep290HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his crushed left arm. Ep290TosenResurreccionSuzumushiHyakushikiGrillarGrillo.png Ep291TosenResurreccionSuzumushiHyakushikiGrillarGrillo.png Ep291KanameBlocksGiantSword.png|Tōsen blocks Komamura's Bankai. Ep291LaMirada.png|Tōsen begins to use La Mirada in battle. Ep291LaMirada2.png|Tōsen uses La Mirada. Ep291LosNueveAspectos1.png|Tōsen begins to use Los Nueve Aspectos. Ep291LosNueveAspectos.png|Tōsen uses Los Nueve Aspectos against Komamura and his giant Bankai. Ep291HisagiStabsTosen.png|Hisagi Stabs Tōsen. Ep291HisagiImpalesTosen.png|Hisagi releases his Shikai inside of Tōsen, impaling him. Ep291TosenCries.png|Tōsen cries upon realizing what path he has chosen. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Tosen looking.png|Tōsen in an omake raising Gillians. 264Baraggan plays.png|Baraggan plays chess with Tōsen as Gin explains what the Espada have been doing. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S3V4.png|Tōsen on the cover of the fourth volume of the third Bleach Beat Collection session. Tōsen Manga Images Profile Images 81Tosen profile.png|Kaname Tōsen. 83Tosen profile.png|Tōsen. Soul Society arc 81Captains meeting.png|Tōsen and the other captains assemble to question Gin Ichimaru. 83Kenpachi runs.png|Tōsen watches as Kenpachi Zaraki runs out of the meeting. 83Captains depart.png|Tōsen and the other captains depart to confront the intruders. 109Komamura and Tosen visit.png|Komamura and Tōsen get information from Unohana about the supposed corpse of Aizen. 116Cover.png|Tōsen, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. 139Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 139. 140Cover.png|Tōsen and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. 146Cover.png|Tōsen and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 146. 146Suzumushi Tsuishiki - Enma Kōrogi rings.png|The rings of Tōsen's Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. 148Cover.png|Tōsen and his friend on the cover of Chapter 148. 171Sentan Hakuja.png|Tōsen captures Renji and Rukia with Sentan Hakuja. Arrancar arc 212Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 212. 213Haien1.png|Kaname uses Haien. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Tōsen, Aizen, Gin, and the Las Noches invaders on the cover of Chapter 247. 314Cover.png|Tōsen, Aizen, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 314. 314Tenteikura.png|Tōsen draws on his arm in preparation of using Tenteikūra. 314Tenteikura2.png|Tōsen uses Tenteikūra so Aizen can speak to those who invaded Hueco Mundo. -103Ninth Division Seated Officers.png|Tōsen and the 9th Division over 110 years ago. -100Tosen reveals.png|Kaname Tōsen revealing himself as a traitor over 100 years ago. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Tōsen, Aizen, Gin, their Arrancar soldiers, and the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 316. 316Aizen, Gin, and Tosen emerge.png|Tōsen, Aizen, and Gin emerge from the Garganta. 364Aizen, Tosen, and Gin emerge.png|Tōsen alongside Aizen and Gin after being freed from the fire prison. 367Komamura intervenes.png|Tōsen being countered by Komamura. 368Cover.png|Tōsen and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 368. 384Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 384. 384Tosen's Hollow mask.png|Tōsen's Hollow Mask. Tosen stabs_Hisagi.png|Hisagi being impaled by a Hollowfied Tōsen. 384Komamura confronts.png|Tōsen being confronted by Komamura's Bankai Kokujo Tengen My'o. 385Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 385. 385High-Speed Regeneration.png|Kaname Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his crushed left arm. 385Tosen's mask teeth.png|Tōsen's mask splitting and revealing a gaping maw. 386Cover.png|Tōsen and Komamura on the cover of Chapter 386. 386Tosen's Resurreccion, Suzumushi Hyakushiki Grillar Grillo.png|Tōsen's Resurreccion form, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. 386Tosen attacks.png|Tōsen in his Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo form confronting Komamura. 386Tosen blocks.png|Tōsen vs. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. 386Tosen defeats.png|Tōsen defeats Komamura. 386La Mirada.png|Tōsen prepares to use La Mirada. 386Los Nueve Aspectos.png|Tōsen uses Los Nueve Aspectos against Komamura and his giant Bankai. 386Hisagi impales.png|Hisagi killing Tōsen in his Resurrección release form. 387Tosen's Resurreccion, Suzumushi Hyakushiki - Grillar Grillo.png|Tōsen's Resurrección form, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo colored. 387Tosen cries.png|Tōsen cries. Databook & Covers MangaVolume44Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Volume 44. BKBTosen's Battle Chart.png|Tōsen's battle data. Tōsen Video Clips CrySuzumushi.gif|Suzumushi, Tōsen's first Shikai ability. Benihikō.gif|Benihikō, Tōsen's second Shikai ability. SentanHakuja60.gif|Tōsen kidnaps Renji and Rukia using Sentan Hakuja. Tenteikūra203.gif|Tōsen uses Tenteikūra so Aizen can speak to those who invaded Hueco Mundo. HighSpeedRegeneration290.gif|Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his crushed left arm. LaMirada.gif|Tōsen's La Mirada. LosNueveAspectos.gif|Los Nueve Aspectos Category:Images